1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission device that performs communication with respect to reception device that performs intermittent reception, and to a wireless communication apparatus in which this transmission device is used.
2. Background Art
For example, a wireless communication apparatus may comprise a measurement apparatus (transmission device) such as a blood glucose meter or a manometer, and a portable information terminal (reception device) for acquiring information about the above by wireless communication. In this case, the portable information terminal sends the measurement data measured with the measurement apparatus to a data processing apparatus at a medical facility or the like by utilizing a communications network (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
With a wireless communication apparatus such as this, a technique has been disclosed with which reception is performed intermittently in order to reduce power consumption during communication (see Patent Citation 2, for example).    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-251461    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-208685